1. Field
This disclosure relates to a fuse type sprinkler, and more particularly, to a fuse type sprinkler which can solve a problem of a fuse being cooled by leaking water during fire and being not completely fused so as not to operate the sprinkler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuse type sprinkler is a sprinkler configured so that a fuse is embedded into a head of the sprinkler and the fuse is fused by heat during fire to spray water through a drain pipe installed in the ceiling.
Such a fuse type sprinkler has to spray water as the fuse is fused at the beginning of fire. However, the existing fuse type sprinkler is problematic in that when water leaks as the fuse is partly fused by heat, the fuse is cooled by the leaking water and cannot be completely fused so as not to operate the sprinkler.
The sprinkler is a fire-fighting equipment configured to control fire early. When the fire is not controlled early, extinguishing of the fire becomes difficult.